The Days We Spent Together
by ShaydesofDarkness
Summary: Aizawa/Present Mic friendship, fluff, angst, shipping prompts. Following these two friends through their teenage years, and adult years. Also some AU stuff. Feel free to send prompt requests! Chapter 13: Dry Eye
1. Flower Shop AU

**A/N: Yep I'm gonna start doing Maizawa prompts. This ship has taken over my life and I'm taking everyone down with me. Though to be honest, this'll be back and forth between friendship fluff and actual shipping, but all the same (mostly young teenage senseis).**

 **This is based on the flower shop au "Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"**

It was a slow day at the shop. Aizawa had only been there since 2pm and no one had come it, and it was already 2:30pm. Yep, a really slow day. He didn't even know why he took the job at the flower shop, but then remembered he needed the extra money. But it was hard when no one came in. That was until.

The front door to the floor shop came open, and to Aizawa's surprise, it was Hizashi. He came up to the counter and slammed his money down, "How do I passive aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?"

"I'm guessing your date didn't go over too well?" Aizawa said.

"Well, what do you think?" Hizashi said angrily, his voice raising slightly as he spoke.

"Watch your voice," Aizawa said, "And that's not surprising. Told you they were terrible."

Hizashi scoffed, "I just assumed you were jealous."

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "As if."

Hizashi grinned, "Hehehe, yeah keep saying that, but you know you love me."

Aizawa smirked, "That's debatable."

Hizashi laughed before pushing the money towards Aizawa some more, "But seriously, what flowers can be used to tell someone I don't want anything to do with them."

Aizawa's face fell into his usual frown, well at least this was one way to spend a shift, "I'll see what I can find."


	2. Afterworld (canon verse)

A/N: Heyo! Back at it again with these two. This one takes place right after the USJ arc. Kinda speaks for itself. More Erasermic goodness cause this ship is taking over my life.

Mic looked down to his sleeping friend in the hospital bed. It had only been a day since the attack on USJ, and everyone was still dealing with the after affects of the event.

"He got many serious injuries. I'm surprised that he didn't turn out worse than he did." He heard Recovery Girl's words echo in his head after the rest of the U.A teachers brought him in to her. True, looking at him now he was in better condition then when he arrived, thanks to Recovery Girl's quirk, but earlier, well, Mic was surprised he recognized Aizawa with him being covered in blood and bruises. Recovery Girl managed to fix him up pretty well, but because of that she said that Aizawa would need a lot of rest.

Mic decided to sneak off after his class to check up on him, hoping that he would be awake, or somewhat conscious.

"I see you're skipping out on your job today Mic." Mic looked over to see Recovery Girl coming into the room.

"For your information, I just got done teaching my class."

Recovery Girl pulled up a chair beside him, "You just couldn't wait for him to wake up could you?"

Mic smirked, "I just came to see if he was awake, can't help that I worry for him."

"I thought that worrying was Aizawa's job?" Recovery Girl asked while smiling slightly.

"Well you know him, Mr. Stoic, always trying to hide his feelings."

They both sat in silence for about a minute. It was true that in the past, Aizawa was one to worry a lot, even though he never outwardly showed it much.

"You two haven't changed in the slightest. I still remember when you both were students here, talk about a peculiar pair."

Mic laughed at the memory. It was true, when it came to friendships, theirs were the most opposite. "Yeah, but we got along pretty well. Still do."

"From what I remember, it was more than well."

That remark made Mic blush, and he quickly turned his face from Recovery Girl, which in turn made her laugh.

"I'm surprised that after all this time, you still haven't told him."

Mic held his hand up to his face, true they have been friends for so long, and true for a while Mic has had some feelings for his friend, but.

"What we have right now is good enough for me, besides I don't think he's into that kind of stuff."

Recovery Girl laughed, "Given at how much of a looker he is, I'm surprised he doesn't have a queue."

"Okay, that has to be a joke, if anything, time has only been kind to making him look like a disheveled art teacher.

Recovery Girl giggled, "And the only thing time has been good to for you is making you look more like a cockatoo.

Mic blushed again, "Hey! For your information, this look is the result of years of practice."

"And heal gel." Recovery Girl retorted.

Suddenly a muffled voice popped up, "Is it so much to ask for some quiet? I am recovering you know."

Both Mic and Recovery Girl looked over to Aizawa who was somewhat awake, as his eyes were opened, but as soon as they were opened, they shut again. Recovery Girl looked over to Mic as he buried his face in his hands, wondering just how much Aizawa had heard.


	3. It's Okay (AU)

**A/N: Who likes angst? Who likes friendship angst? Cause this chapter has all that nicely wrapped up for you! This is pretty much based off the comic that I'll put at the end of the notes. But man, I almost cried myself writing this. I don't think I do the comic justice, but I just needed to write this out of my system.**

 **Real quick, I just want to dedicate this chapter to my own best friend. They're really an amazing person, and it's because of them I still manage to fine a reason to live. Every time I feel sad, or just feel overall terrible, they're always there for me. They bring out the best in me, and I'm very happy to say that they're my best friend, and I feel truly blessed to have a person like them in my life. Love you.**

 **post/146495754463/i-saw-a-comic-on-twitter-that-made-me-think-what**

Aizawa stood with somewhat shaking limbs outside the door to Mic's room. He was told that Mic was feeling better enough to see people now. Aizawa tightened the grip he had on the CDs. He wasn't too creative when it came to "get well gifts" but this was Mic, he would be happy with anything Aizawa would give him.

 _"How long has it been since the last time we teamed up together?"_

 _"Too long."_

Aizawa took in a sudden gasp at the memory. Shaking away the nerves, he opened the door to the room.

Inside the too quiet hospital room, there Mic sat looking out the window. He appeared to be lost in thought, but at the sound of the door opening, he looked over, his face lighting up with the brightest smile that Aizawa had ever seen. Seeing his smile managed to bring one to his own face.

He walked over and sat down on the chair next to Mic's bed, "Hey Yamada, I'm glad to see you're awake, I got a little gift for you."

He took out the CDs, which were just some generic American band music. He knew how much Mic loved American rock music. Mic's expression lit up even more at the sight of the CDs.

He started to speak, but only barely audible words managed to come out, even still he continued to excitedly look over the CDs. Aizawa silently looked over the condition of his friend's body, his eyes falling over the bandages around his neck. Looking at them, Aizawa's eyes fell as he felt like he just had been stabbed a thousand times in the heart. It was hard enough for him already to be in this room, but looking at Mic, seeing his smiling face after what all had happened, it was too much for him.

 _"Hizashi!"_

 _"Isn't friendship a beautiful thing? The connection between people who care about one another, it's so lovely."_

 _"NO! PLEASE DON'T" Can't. Move. Have to. Save. Hizashi. Please. I can't. No._

 _"Don't? But that's not fair, Eraser. You take away my friends. It's only fair I take yours._

 _Run Hizashi. Please. Get out of here. No! NO!_

 _"Justice is served!"_

 _"YAMADAAAAAAAAA!"_

He felt the tears coming out. The memory overflowing his emotions. He tried to hold back, but the thoughts and feelings coming to him were just too much for him to bear. Mic was hurt because of him. Mic will never use his quirk again because of him. He will never hear his best friend's voice again. All because of him. It was his fault, all of it, he couldn't protect him, and now….now…

He felt the hand of his friend lay up his own. At that action, more tears begun to form and spill out, "Hizashi….I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Aizawa kept repeating those words, though quietly. How could Mic forgive him? It was because of him, that he was like this.

Silently, and carefully, Mic pulled Aizawa close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend. Aizawa's eyes widened, surprised by the sudden action. Mic's grip tightened, and buried his face into Aizawa's hair. It was like he was saying, "Don't be an idiot, and this isn't your fault. It's okay, Shouta, I'm fine. I'm here. It's okay now."

Aizawa returned the embrace, still silently crying. Both of them not showing any signs of letting go any time soon.


	4. Stay (1)

**A/N: I had a bad day. Sorry. I never written this kind of stuff before.**

 **Warning for suicide mention.**

Hizashi was running as fast as he could, each step hitting the pavement harder than the last. His legs were pulsating with pain, but he ignored all of the pain his legs were feeling. The pain going through his chest right now was something that was hurting him much worse.

 _"Is everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"It doesn't sound like it, what's the matter?"_

 _"Nothing, I'm fine. Just an off day for me."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yeah, it's fine Hizashi."_

Damn it! He should've known. He did know. But that look that Aizawa gave him, made him really believe that everything was okay. How much of an idiot was he? He should've kept asking, he should've helped him. Now, it could be too late.

 _"You're staying late today?"_

 _"Yeah, sensei wants to talk with me about a few things."_

 _"I could wait for you."_

 _"No, it's okay. I don't know how long I'll be anyway, so it's just better if you go on ahead."_

 _"Alright, see ya Shouta."_

His heart started beating faster, and he didn't know if he was starting to get tired of running, or he was growing more scared of what could possibly be of Aizawa right now. Tears were starting to line his face as he kept telling himself "No, Shouta is alright, I still have time, I can make it." He still felt so stupid for thinking that Aizawa was alright before this, he was subtlety showing signs, it's just he felt so dumb for not picking up on them. He gripped tighter to the note he held in his hand. The only he didn't notice he had until he gotten home. The note that Aizawa wrote, and had sneaked it into his jacket.

 _Hizashi,_

 _I'm sorry. I really am. But lately, things haven't been the best for me. Things at home really haven't been the best, and I'm starting to think I'm the one at fault for it. I'm sorry for not telling you, but it's best you don't know. I don't know if you would've been able to help me anyway. Soon, you won't have to anyway. Chances are, by the time you read this, I'll be gone. If you can, tell the other's I'm sorry, and tell Sensei that I'm sorry I couldn't live up to my potential. Most of all, I'm sorry to you Hizashi, you're really the greatest friend I've had, and I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you._

 _\- Shouta Aizawa._

Running up to the school, he hurried inside; hopefully Sensei would still be there. Maybe he could help him to say where Aizawa went.

"Sensei!" He nearly screamed out when he entered the teacher's lounge. Thankfully Sensei was still there.

"Hm? Yamada? What are you still doing here? Didn't you go home?"

Almost completely out of breath, Hizashi panted out, "Aizawa, did you see him after school?"

A confused but concerned look spread across Sensei's face, "No, he didn't walk home with you?"

Hizashi's eyes widened as he quickly ran from the teacher's lounge. He heard Sensei calling out to him, but he didn't turn back around, he had to find Aizawa. He took out his cellphone, hoping to get some answer from him. But as he expected it went straight to voicemail. He had no earthly clue where Aizawa could've gone, but if he had to guess one particular place…that could be where he went.

He arrived at the bridge, and sure enough, that's where Aizawa was. Standing, looking down to the water below. Hizashi didn't care how much he was crying, he was just happy he wasn't too late.

"SHOUTA!" His quirk nearly activating when he cried out to his friend.

Aizawa's eyes widened as Hizashi approached him, "Hizashi? Wha?"

He didn't have enough time to process what was going on before Hizashi punched his arm.

"OW! What the hell?" Hizashi punched his arm again, "STOP IT!" Hizashi punched him again, and again, but it was less like punching now and more like soft pushing on his arms. Aizawa saw Hizashi's eyes, wet and red behind his glasses.

"You're so fucking stupid Shouta. You're so stupid." His voice was slightly cracking, and he placed his hands on Aizawa's shoulders. Aizawa could feel them shaking.

"Hizashi…" Aizawa said quietly.

"I thought…I thought being friends meant that we help each other out? How can I help you if I don't know what's going on?"

Aizawa averted his eyes, "I told you, it's better if you don't."

"I DON'T CARE!" Hizashi yelled, "I CARE ABOUT YOU SHOUTA! I PROMISE I'LL HELP YOU WITH WHATEVER IS GOING ON!"

"Please be quiet. There's no guarantee that you'll stick with me through this, I'll just end up pushing you away."

"SO WHAT? BEING FRIENDS MEANS STICKING TOGETHER THROUGH ANYTHING! YOU ALWAYS HELP ME WITH MY PROBLEMS, IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I RETURN THE FAVOR!"

"I said be quiet, it's not safe for you to scream like that."

Hizashi, calming down, took a deep breath and exhaled, "See? You always look out for me, and let me know what I do wrong, and help me when I come to you to rant or vent out. You stick beside me when I'm like that. Why do you think that I won't do the same for you?"

Aizawa shuffled a bit, "I don't know, I guess…I don't want to loose you. My problems aren't exactly as good as yours, as you can tell." He pointed to the note that Hizashi noticed he was still holding.

Hizashi shook his head, "Doesn't matter, like I said I care about you a lot. You're my best friend after all. I…I love you.

Aizawa started to feel his eyes water a bit. Hizashi probably didn't mean it like that, but regardless, "Yeah, me too."

He held out his hand, "Come on, let's go to my house, we can talk about it there, and if you want you can stay over. You realize we'll have to take you to a doctor right?"

Aizawa nodded, "I figured."

He grabbed onto Hizashi's hand. The two of them walking the lonely streets back to his house. Aizawa felt the pain he had in his heart subside. Truth be told, once he got to the bridge, he was starting to reconsider, thankfully Hizashi came when he did. He smiled to himself, for the first time in while, feeling happier than ever.


	5. You'll be okay (2)

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm feeling a lot better. I've just had a rough couple of days. I decided to make this little part 2 to "Stay" as I think some of you wanted to find out a bit more about what's wrong. To be honest, I kinda wrote, "Stay" in the moment. I was feeling all sorts of negative emotions that I just had to write out and "Stay" was the result. So, I'm sorry if this two-shot is crappy or doesn't portray anything accurately. It's mostly based off my own emotions, and headcanons I have for Aizawa and Hizashi (some of which you'll see here.)**

 **But thanks for all the support so far. I'm glad you guys like seeing this pair.**

 **Warning for mentions of suicide, and abuse.**

The sun was just barely hanging over the horizon when the two of them got back to Hizashi's house. They both didn't say a word to each other on the way over, only the feeling of Aizawa squeezing Hizashi's hand harder every now and then.

"You can go on ahead upstairs, I'll get us some drinks. You want anything?" Hizashi asked.

Aizawa shook his head, "Not anything specific, I'll take whatever."

Hizashi walked away while Aizawa headed upstairs. Aizawa had been over enough times to Hizashi's house without needing any help to find his way around. Once he got to Hizashi's room, he just landed face first on Hizashi's bed, his emotions still whirling around inside him. In all honesty, he was scared, scared of the upcoming conversation that was soon to come about between the two of them. He didn't even know how he was going to explain himself. Sure the almost suicide attempt was going to be one topic to cover, but the other events that have been happening to him lately weren't going to be so easy to talk about.

Hizashi came into his room with two bottles of water in hand. When he saw Aizawa sprawled out on his bed, his heart nearly sank. To be honest with himself, he had no idea how he was going to go about this with him. It was always Aizawa who would be the listener while Hizashi would go off about this or that, having it the other way around was kind of strange for him.

"Here." Hizashi said setting the water bottle on the nightstand beside his bed.

Aizawa looked at it for a second before sitting up and reaching over to grab it, "Thanks."

Hizashi took his place on the bed beside Aizawa. Neither of them said a word, Aizawa staring at the water bottle. Hizashi tensed up a bit, not knowing where to start. Even a plastic knife would be enough to cut the tension in the room. But he had to speak up, "How you feeling?" Was the first question that came to mind.

Aizawa continued staring at the bottle, "A bit better than I was before."

That put a bit of Hizashi's mind to rest, "That's good." He looked down for a second; trying to think of a segway to the next question he wanted to ask.

"I wasn't going to jump."

Hizashi's head snapped back up over to Aizawa. He finally opened the water bottle and took a sip out of it.

"By the time I got to the bridge, I was having second thoughts."

Hizashi shook of the initial shock of Aizawa answering him before he even asked his question, "But why were you going to jump in the first place? I mean sure you kind of said why in the note, but there's something else going on isn't there Shouta?"

Aizawa didn't even try to hide it, and just nodded his head, "Yeah."

"What kind of things, Shouta?" Hizashi asked, leaning more towards him.

Aizawa's eyes closed, he sat his water bottle down on the nightstand, and rolled up the sleeves on his uniform. What Hizashi saw almost made his heart stop. Up and down his arm were bruises of various size and colors. He could tell by looking at them which ones were more recent.

"Sh-Shouta…" his voice just barely going out.

"Yeah." Aizawa said as he quickly rolled back down the sleeves.

Hizashi could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest. How was he supposed to respond to this? Seeing his closest friend in this much pain and passing it off as nothing. He couldn't begin to imagine how Aizawa must've been feeling recently.

"Who, who did this to you?"

Aizawa's eyes just tightly closed, Hizashi could tell this was a hard subject to talk about, but he had to help Aizawa in any way he could.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me exactly who, but, can you say how long this has been happening?"

Aizawa's eyes opened, and Hizashi could see the little bit of tears forming, "It's been happening for a long time now, it just has been getting worse lately."

Hizashi started fitting the pieces together, the very fact that it was this hard for him to talk about made him assume it was parent related. Hizashi didn't know much about Aizawa's parents, in fact, even though he's known Aizawa for almost six months now, he's never directly met his parents. That really should've been the first sign. But Hizashi decided against bringing it up. He didn't want to cause Aizawa any more distress.

"You never went to anyone about this, have you?" Hizashi asked.

Aizawa shook his head, "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

Aizawa stayed silent for a bit, "It will only make things worse."

"You don't know that."

"You don't know my mother," Aizawa snapped.

Hizashi was taken aback by that remark, if anything that confirmed one theory.

Aizawa turned away from Hizashi's gaze, arms wrapping around themselves. Hizashi himself didn't know what to say. How long has Aizawa been treated like this? How long has he been suffering in silence, all alone. Hizashi reached out for Aizawa's hand, and gently grabbed it. Aizawa stared in shock silence as Hizashi looked at him with determination in his eyes.

"You're not alone anymore Shouta, you can get through this. I know it maybe hard for you now, but if you get the right help, you'll be able to overcome this. You'll be okay."

Aizawa's face remained shocked, stray tears now falling; he was really at a loss for words. But he managed to show a rare smile, "I know." Gripping Hizashi's hand tighter.


	6. Hizashi's birthday

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIC! It's officially July 7th here in the U.S., so I can finally upload this! Mic is by far my favorite minor character in BNHA, and I can only hope he gets more screen time in this upcoming arc.**

 **Also little thing I bet someone of you noticed, but when I'm writing Aizawa and Mic when they're younger, I tend to call Mic by "Hizashi" and when they're older I call Mic "Mic." I say this cause I never tend to specify which time we're in ^^;**

Aizawa never had this much trouble buying a gift for anyone, mainly because before this, he never had to buy a legit gift for someone. He had bought gifts for his parents before, but those were just small things, like a card, or he would just pay for dinner or something. But this was different, this was Hizashi's birthday, and for some odd reason, he felt like he had to give him something, something special.

They had already known each other for quite a while already, and they have already gotten to know each other pretty well. And if there was one thing that Aizawa noticed that Hizashi loved the most, it was music. There wasn't one genre he disliked, and whenever he had the chance he would start singing out of nowhere, much to Aizawa's dismay because he almost always would try to get him to sing along, even though Aizawa never heard of half the songs Hizashi would sing.

With Hizashi's diverse music taste you would think that it would be easy to find a gift for him right? Well, for Aizawa, it was harder than one would think. For one, Aizawa never listened to music, well not as much as Hizashi anyway, and if he did listen to music, it would mostly be calming, mellow tunes, the exact opposite of the kind Hizashi normally listens to. And he wasn't too familiar with any of the current music to have an opinion. Sure, Hizashi would be happy with anything given to him, but that still didn't stop Aizawa from being somewhat nervous as hell.

There was one item in particular that Hizashi has had his eyes on for some time, something he couldn't stop talking about for days.

 _"Check these out, Shouta!"_

 _"Those are headphones."_

 _"Well duh."_

 _"Why are you showing me these?"_

 _"Because check this out! They're totally soundproof!"_

 _"Aren't all headphones soundproof?"_

 _"Well…yeah, but these ones have all around nice noise cancelling, meaning if I could get my hands on these, not only could I have some nice headphones to listen to music with, but also I could use my quirk without hurting myself!"_

That was something that Hizashi always had trouble with. When he fully activated his quirk, it always seemed to have bad after affects, like constant ringing in his ears, and sometimes even temporary loss of hearing. It really sucked because he had no way of controlling that. He would use earplugs, but even though hardly worked. Those headphones seemed like the best way to go.

Aizawa stopped and thought it over for a bit. He could get those headphones for him. It would be the perfect gift. But they were also expensive, and it felt weird getting that big of a gift for him. But he had the money, thanks to some allowance from his parents. He never really bought anything besides food for himself with that money so he didn't feel bad using it for Hizashi, it was just it felt weird getting that big of a gift for someone, but he somehow felt that it was worth it. With that in mind, he made a beeline for the nearest electronics store, with the only hope that it was still open.

The next day was a weekend so they were off school, but Aizawa and Hizashi both agreed to meet up at a local park. Hizashi pretty much planned his birthday all out, they were going to get lunch, spend most of their day at a new local arcade Hizashi's been dying to check out, then out to dinner with his parents. Hizashi's parents also invited Aizawa to join them, which he accepted, mainly because Hizashi wouldn't stop begging him to come along.

Aizawa was the one who was early for once. He sat on a bench under a tree, which provided nice shade. Beside him sat his bag that held his gift. He was still a bit nervous about given him the gift, but one of the nice things about being early was that he had time to let his nerves settle.

Suddenly, he heard his friend's voice call out to him, "Hey Shouta! You're here before me? That's a new thing!"

Aizawa scooted over on the bench to let Hizashi sit beside him, "I just got up early today."

Hizashi had to hold back laughter, "You? Waking up early? It must be my birthday if that happened. That, or the apocalypse is finally upon us."

Aizawa took that verbal cue to reach for his bag, "You're hilarious, speaking of which," he took out the gift and presented it to Hizashi, "Happy birthday, Hizashi."

Hizashi, who was taken slight aback by the reveal of the gift, took it from Aizawa's hands, "Wow, Shouta, this is for me?"

Aizawa nodded, "Yeah, that's kind of the whole point of gifts."

Hizashi unwrapped the gift, which was lazily wrapped together with blue wrapping paper, clearly Aizawa's handy work. When he finished unwrapping, he looked with surprise on his face at the box that held the headphones that he had his eyes on.

He looked between Aizawa and the gift, "Th-this this is?"

Aizawa let a sly smile form on his face and nodded. He could hardly prepare him for Hizashi dramatically wrapping his arms around Aizawa while crying dramatically, "OHMYGODSHOUTAYOUREALLYDIDN'THAVETOTHISISSONICEYOU'RETHEGREATESTFRIENDEVER!"

Aizawa, trying to push Hizashi away from him to no effect, just yelled, "YAMADA WATCH YOUR VOICE, AND PLEASE LET GO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT PHYSICAL AFFECTION IN PUBLIC!"

Hizashi gasped slightly before releasing him, "Sorry Shouta! It's just, this is really the best gift anyone has given me!"

"Well, you have been talking about it nonstop for weeks, I just took the hint."

Hizashi couldn't stop smiling after that, he quickly took the headphones out from the box and put them on. They fit his head perfectly, and to Aizawa, really completed his look.

"These are so cool!" Hizashi said excitedly.

"I'm glad you like them, they really suit your style." Aizawa said to him.

Hizashi looked at him surprisingly, "Huh, I can still hear you, I guess they're not too noise canceling after all."

"Not quite, the person at the electronics store said that these headphones were specifically made for people with voice type quirks. It just wasn't advertise as such because they wanted the headphones to be available for everyone."

Another bright smile formed on Hizashi's face, "These things are so cool! Thank you so much Shouta, I really love them!"

Aizawa smiled, "I'm glad you do."

Hizashi stood up and took out his phone, "Come on, this day is just getting started! We have to hit up this place for lunch; I heard they have the best udon. Also before the arcade, we should stop by the music store. I want to get some new music to test this baby out!"

Aizawa got up and started walking side by side with Hizashi. This was really going to be a long day for him, but it was also his best friend's birthday, so he made an exception to pull through the day. Either way, it was going to be a great day for both of them.


	7. Rainy Night

**A/N: Hey guys! So real quick, I just want to say thank you all so much for all your comments/feedback! I'm so glad there's so many of you guys that love these two nerds! When I started writing these little drabbles and stories, I didn't really expect to get people to like them all that much (mainly cause my writing skills are mediocre at best ^^; ) But knowing that people out there are enjoying it keeps me coming back to write more!**

 **So it's been raining here for the past couple of days, so why not a chapter with the boys and rain? This can be taken as platonic or romantic, whichever you see fit!**

Hizashi always found the sound of rain rather soothing. The sound of raindrops hitting against the window, the occasional distant but not too loud sound of thunder, his radio turned on but on the lowest volume setting, emitting the music of soft jazz – not his preferred genre but one excellent to sleep to – this was his music of the night.

Tonight though, there was an extra little harmony that was playing along. The soft breathing of a certain raven-haired individual on the bed beside him. Aizawa sleeping over wasn't a rare occurrence, in fact since the day they became friends Aizawa had pretty much made Hizashi's house his second home, but this was the first time Aizawa ever shared a bed with Hizashi. Not that Hizashi was uncomfortable or anything with it, it was just the idea of it was weird at first, but now with his friend sleeping beside him, he felt a nice calm feeling taking over.

Looking over his friend's sleeping form, he was taking note at how soft and quiet his breathing was, hardly making a sound, "Kind of like a cat," Hizashi thought.

Lately, these nightly sleepovers have become more frequent, and Hizashi didn't have to guess why. Aizawa's home life has been becoming less than ideal lately, mostly because of his relationship with his mother not being the best in the world. Each time he would think about it, his heart would hurt a bit more. He just couldn't believe that there were parents out there who treated their children like this. But it's not like Hiazahi could ever complain, when it came to parents, his were the most supportive in the world. But Aizawa…

The rain started to pick up again outside, the thunder growing louder, "This is going to be a stormy night," Hizashi thought. With that thought, a bright flash of lightning, that made Hizashi gasp, lit up his room, followed by a crashing sound of thunder that made the house shake. He heard a soft gasp from beside him, and looked to see Aizawa with his eyes half opened.

"It's okay, it's just storming outside," Hizashi whispered.

"It woke me up," Aizawa whispered back.

Hizashi giggled softly, "I didn't think anything could wake you up."

Aizawa mumbled and moved closer to Hizashi, laying his head on his shoulder. Hizashi must've been tired because it took him a good ten seconds to respond to this, "Shouta?!"

Aizawa just nuzzled even more against him; he really was like a cat. Hizashi didn't know if Aizawa was just really tired, or just needed the feeling of his friend beside him. Hizashi reached his arm around Aizawa, and held him closer. The soft beating of each other's hearts added into the melody of rain outside.


	8. Mirai

**A/N: I've had another one of my days again…this wasn't as bad as last time. I don't want to get all personal on you guys, but I will say this: Cherish your friends, care for your friends, and love your friends. Don't take them for granted.**

The sky was decorated in a colorful calming light. The sun just dipping over the horizon, it's final rays lighting up the sky in the most beautiful color of gold and pink. Hizashi always favored this time of day, and Aizawa felt the same. The two friends sat side by side on a hill overlooking the river, watching the sunset. Or in Aizawa's case, drawing the sunset. That was always one of Aizawa's hidden talents; he was a surprisingly good artist.

Hizashi's eyes never left Aizawa, keeping them focused on his drawing. He let his eyes linger up to Aizawa's face, his eyes looking down at his drawing, and occasionally looking up to the sunset, and sometimes over to Hizashi's face. Each time, something similar to a smile would appear on his face.

Hizashi let his mind wander for a bit. Him and Aizawa were about to enter their final year at U.A., which was crazy. It seemed like only yesterday that they first met, and now almost two years later, they were still friends. Hizashi never thought in his wildest dreams that he would ever become friends with someone like Aizawa. Looking back on it now, he did stalk him home, and pretty much flat out told him that they should be friends. Those first couple of days after that were a bit awkward, as to Hizashi, Aizawa would hardly talk at first, and the only times they hung out together were when they would walk to and from school. It would take about a week before Aizawa felt comfortable around Hizashi, having a constant friend was a first for him.

Their friendship was the talk around school for almost the first six months. They couldn't have been more difference, in both appearance and personality. There were also some nasty rumors about them at one point, but Aizawa was never bothered too much by it, and Hizashi was so well known and popular that he would just dismiss the rumors. Aizawa was occasionally picked on, but Hizashi always put the bullies in their place, despite Aizawa telling him to leave it alone. The two of them have pretty much been inseparable ever since.

"Inseparable." Hizashi thought. Yeah, this was their last year together. Only one more year together until they graduate. Only one more year, and then.

Hizashi brought his knees in closer. What would happen once they graduate? Come to think of it, neither of them has told each other their future plans. Hizashi knew he wanted to have a career in music, probably a radio DJ. He wouldn't mind going into the hero business, but knowing that his quirk does more harm than good steered him away from that path. Although there was one other thing he wanted to be, but it seemed like a far off dream.

"Hey Shouta?" Hizashi spoke up.

"Mhm?

"What are you planning on doing after graduation?" Hizashi asked turning his face towards Aizawa.

Aizawa paused his drawing, and looked up to Hizashi, "Seems kind of early to be thinking about graduation."

"Not really, we are about to start our final year, it's only natural we'd start to think about it."

"Hm, you got a point there."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What are your plans?"

Aizawa just shrugged, "I'm not too sure myself, I don't really want to get into the hero business, or if I do I just want to do low profile jobs, but other than that, I don't really know."

Hizashi smiled, "Guess both of us are on the same boat."

Aizawa looked at Hizashi somewhat surprised, "Really? I thought you wanted to go out and be a DJ or something like that."

Hizashi put his arms behind his head and laid down on the grass looking up at the sky, "Yeah I do, but I've always had this second dream, it seems ridiculous for me though."

"No dream is too ridiculous for you." Aizawa said. He put down his drawing material, and laid down next to Hizashi, "So what is it?"

Hizashi hesitated for a second before replying, "I always wanted to be a teacher."

That did actually catch Aizawa off guard, "A teacher?"

Hizashi closed his eyes, "Yeah, I don't really have a reason, it's just, well, do you ever get that feeling that it's a job that's calling out to you?"

Aizawa had to shrug, but strangely, he felt the same, "I guess, not really a lot, but I understand what you mean."

"Wouldn't it be funny if I actually did become a teacher?"

"A bit."

"Glad to know."

Both let out a small laugh. Aizawa, if he had to be honest with himself, also had that small dream of becoming a teacher, if not for the reason to push his students to give it their all. Throughout his time at U.A. so far, there were a lot of students who went there that had the great potential of becoming heroes, but they weren't placed in the hero course because they didn't score enough points on the entrance exam. That's what he hated the most about U.A., he felt the entrance exam cheated most of the others out because their quirk wasn't suited for fighting. He wanted to teach and guide those who he felt had the greatest potential.

"I think we'd be pretty good teachers," Aizawa spoke up.

Hizashi looked over surprised at Aizawa, "Wait, you want to be a teacher too?"

Aizawa smiled looking up at the sky, its golden color now fading, "Yeah, I want to bring out the potential in others."

"You were always good at that." Hizashi replied.

Both of them laid in silence for a bit, it was getting late, and cold, but neither of them wanted to leave just yet.

"Do you think we'll still be friends, ya know, after we graduate?" Hizashi asked.

Aizawa turned his head over to Hizashi, his face looking somewhat forlorn. Aizawa never imagined being friends with Hizashi when they first met, but now, after everything they've gone through so far, he didn't see why they wouldn't be.

"I think we'll always be friends." Aizawa said, his voice having the lining of confidence.

The two of them smiled at each other. Even in the short two years they've known each other, their bond had already grown stronger, and it will continue growing. Even if they would go months or years without seeing each other, that bond would never fade. As fate would have it, the two of them would be teaching at the same school they went to together.


	9. Your Hero Name

**A/N: The fact that Mic came up with Aizawa's hero name is something I will never be over to be honest.**

Aizawa stared at the blank whiteboard in front of him. If he had to be honest with himself, he really didn't care for what he wanted his hero name to be. He was just going to end up doing undercover hero work anyway, he didn't need to have some sort of flashy name to get him more noticed by the press. He would just stick with his name, or perhaps go unknown. Either way, he would be happy as long as the media wasn't focused on him.

He snuck a glance over to Hizashi, who was more than happy with the name he chose. "Present Mic," the name itself had a nice ring to it, and according to Hizashi, it was one that he always knew he was going to call himself. He looked around to his other classmates, all of them seemingly knowing what they want their hero names to be. Then there was him, who just really couldn't care less.

"Hey hey, you haven't come up with a hero name yet?" Aizawa looked over to Hizashi who was peering over his shoulder.

Aizawa just leaned back and shook his head, "Not really. I just don't want to appear in the media, so I'm not fussing over this."

Hizashi placed his hand to his chin in his thinking pose, "How about this, Eraserhead!"

Aizawa shot him a confused look, he was pretty sure he just told him he didn't want a name, but the smiling face that Hizashi was giving him really didn't give him room to argue. He just looked back down at the whiteboard and shrugged, "Fine, sure." And he wrote the name "Eraserhead." Hizashi looked on, still smiling.

 **15 years later**

"Hey, you know what I never got the chance to ask you?" Mic asked. The two of them were alone in the teacher's lounge, after a long day of classes, the two of them just wanted to relax for a bit.

"Hmm?" Aizawa just grumbled in a questioned manner. He was pretty much in and out of sleep now that classes were over.

"Why did you end up going with my hero name suggestion?" At the ask of that question, Aizawa went from tired to fully awake. Why would Mic ask him that? It's been years since the day they choose their hero names. Aizawa just figured he was trying to break the silence.

"Well, obviously I wasn't going to think of one myself. If I'm being honest I just went with yours so I wouldn't be nagged at for not having a hero name."

At first, Mic felt his heart sink, and looked away from Aizawa. Aizawa, noticing this, placed his hand on Mic's shoulder, "But I don't regret going with this name after all these years, it's really grown on me. I'm glad it was you who gave it to me."

Mic smiled, that silly but sweet smile that Aizawa never got tired of seeing, "I only wish I would've come up with your name so we would've been even." The two of them continued to talk even after it started to get dark out.


	10. Peaceful Afternoon

**A/N: Back at it again with writing about these two being in bed together….in the platonic way. I don't know, whenever I find myself going through a writing slump, sometimes it helps to write about things I've already written but in a different situation or setting. So enjoy more young Maizawa fluff.**

 **Also for a little bit of music inspiration, I listened to songs from the Life Is Strange soundtrack, mostly Santa Monica Dream by Angus & Juliet Stone, Mt. Washington by Local Natives, and Crosses by José Gonález (also the song that's in the fic). Even if you don't play the game, the music is really good, and I recommend it if you love indie.**

A soft afternoon light lit up the room. The soft hum of a fan blowing in the room, followed along with the quiet static of a radio its owner didn't bother shutting off, if he ever did. Piles among piles of CD's, and magazines littered the floor, not because the owner was lazy, but because to him, they were already organized in their own little way.

Speaking of which, the owner in question was sprawled out on the bed, beside him his raven-haired best friend. The two of them had separate ear buds in their ears. The raven had his head lying on his friend's shoulder with his arms wrapped around his friend's arms, which made it difficult for his friend who was currently going through his music player's playlist.

"Any requests?" the blonde, Hizashi, asked.  
The raven, Aizawa, just shrugged, "I'm fine with whatever, it's your music."

"Yeah, but I just don't want to play what I want, if I'm going to be a radio DJ someday, I have to take my listeners into consideration as well."

"If that's the case, then could you put on something soft? I don't think I can rest to pop music anymore."

Hizashi laughed, "Soft? Hm, I may have a few Indie tracks on here. It's becoming quite popular in America I hear. It's not my preferred genre, but some of the songs really put out a good melody."

Aizawa was only half listening to the sentence Hizashi just said. It's not like he didn't care or anything, he just wanted to rest some more.

After some scrolling, Hizashi finally pressed play on the music player, and the soft picking of a guitar started playing,

 _Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you,_

 _Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you_

The singer's voice was soft, smooth, and really went with the lyrics of the song. Aizawa rubbed his face against Hizashi's shoulder, only making Hizashi giggle softly. It really was hilarious, how much Aizawa was like a cat, maybe in a past life he was.

 _Returning nightmares only shadows_  
 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now_

The light outside was growing a bit dimmer, but the sky started lighting up with a beautiful golden-red color, which turned Hizashi's room into a nice glowing calm. These along with the tune of the song seem to fit together perfectly.

 _Crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders_  
 _The sirens inside you waiting to step forward_  
 _Disturbing silence darkens your sight_  
 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now_

After that verse, the song went into a nice instrumental bridge with the guitar playing a series of notes before the singer came back in. Even though Aizawa didn't know much about music himself, besides some of the basic knowledge, Hizashi did teach him some of the other music stuff, like the different types of scales, different chords on both the piano and guitar, and even showed him the proper breathing technique when singing. If Hizashi didn't want to go into the DJing business, he would make a good music teacher. But he remember Hizashi telling him one time that he would rather keep his own music talent to just a hobby that will one day help him with his DJ job.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't noticed that the song was just about to reach its end.

 _Ignore them tonight and you'll be alright_  
 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_

"Do you want to listen to anything else?" Hizashi asked.

Aizawa mumbled a "no", "Can you put this on repeat for a while?"

Hizashi smiled as he clicked the repeat button, and the song started over again. He placed his music player down on his stomach and closed his eyes as well. The two of them falling into a quiet nap, with the golden sky shining down on them both.


	11. Nightmare

**A/N: I thought about it, and there's not too much fanfics of Aizawa being worried/scared as hell about possibly loosing Mic. So here's more angst. Sorry if I made it ooc or anything.**  
 **Me Me: Why is it when you write Maizawa moments, they're always at Hizashi's house?**  
 **Me: Does Aizawa even have a house?**

 _"HIZASHI!" Aizawa's voice cried out as he saw his friend being strangled at the hands of a villain._

 _Hizashi's eyes were squeezed shut, and it was apparent that he was quickly starting to loose consciousness. The villain squeezed his neck tighter, and with it Hizashi began to spat out blood._

 _Aizawa tried to move, but his legs wouldn't move, as if there was something weighing him down. "STOP! HIZASHI!" he tried calling out again, but his screams would go unheard. He once again tried to run, but again found himself to be frozen in place. He couldn't even activate his quirk either. It was like he was being forced to watch this._

 _"Please. No." He could feel tears running down his face as he kept struggling to run. But nothing happened. There was nothing he could do. He looked up through his blurred vision to see Hizashi still struggling against the villain, however with one last swift movement of the villains hands, a loud snap shook Aizawa to his core._

 _"HIZASHIIII!"_

"SHOUTA!"

Aizawa's eyes snapped opened as he jolted upward. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. He looked up to see Hizashi's face painted with concern, and he looked just about as scared as Aizawa felt. But he instantly felt relief upon looking at his friend's face. He was alive, he was all right, and he was here.

"Shouta, are you okay? You were thrashing around, and frantically mumbling that –"

"You're okay" Aizawa interrupted, wiping away stray tears that were still falling from his eyes.

"? Yeah, I'm okay." Hizashi quietly let out that last word. After looking over Aizawa's figure. He was still shaking slightly, and he was rubbing his hands over his eyes, as if trying to hide that he was crying. Hizashi had to mentally kick himself for taking about five seconds to realize that his friend had just woken up from a nightmare. He moved down from the bed to the futon Aizawa was sleeping on. He carefully placed his hand on Aizawa's shoulder, hoping to offer as much comfort as he could.

"Hey, Shouta, it's okay. It was only a nightmare. You're awake now, and I'm here."

Aizawa removed his hands from his eyes, and Hizashi wasn't surprised to see them completely red and puffy from crying. It kind of took Hizashi aback a bit because he had never seen Aizawa cry before, much less show any emotion involving sadness. He was always one to keep that to himself.

Aizawa reached out to touch Hizashi's face, hesitating at first, as if he was scared that his hand would pass right through it. He gently placed his had on his cheek, Hizashi felt it trembling, but Aizawa smiled with relief as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Hizashi.

"Th-they killed you. They killed you." Aizawa cried softly into Hizashi shoulder.

Hizashi wrapped his arms around Aizawa in return, moving his hands softly across his back, "It was only a nightmare, I'm here."

"I couldn't do anything to save you. I'm sorry. I couldn't save you."

Hizashi held onto Aizawa tighter, "It's okay."

They stayed like that in silence for a while, before Aizawa pulled away. He backed away, and rubbed his hands through his eyes again. He finally had calmed down from his nightmare, but the feeling of it still lingered.

"Hizashi?" Aizawa spoke up.

"Yes?"

"What if a day does come where you're in trouble, and I can't save you?"

"You'll just have to trust that I can handle myself, you know that."

"Yeah. Sorry. That dream just really messed me up." Aizawa ran his hand through his hair.

"It's okay, dreams are weird. But the good thing about it is that they're not real."

Aizawa smiled slightly, Hizashi was right, a dream is just a dream. Still, the feeling of how real it felt would be something Aizawa would never forget.


	12. Eyes

**A/N: I wrote this up last night on a whim because of a HC post I saw on tumblr. The headcanon in question being: What if Mic always wears sunglasses because he is self-conscious of his eyes?**

 **Needless to say, i instantly accepted it.**  
 **It's rather short, but sweet.**

Aizawa always wondered what Hizashi's eyes looked like. Not that it was hard to see his eyes behind his opaque sunglasses; every now and then he would see the faint outline of his eyes from behind the orange tinted lenses.

Hizashi would always wear them too. He would wear them in class all the time, and even on days when it would be cloudy and days where it would rain. It seemed that no matter the weather, or setting he was in, those sunglasses would sit upon his face.

Aizawa would be lying to himself if he said that this didn't bother the hell out of him. For one, who the hell wears sunglasses all the damn time? Only people who want to stand out, which now that Aizawa thought about that it pretty much described Hizashi. But Aizawa was curious as to why he would wear them. Did he have some kind of eye condition? Were they sensitive to light? Aizawa scratched his head to those questions. It was no big deal to ask about them, but if Hizashi goes through a big deal to conceal them, it must be pretty personal. Whatever the reason, he had to get an answer.

"You seems to be pretty attached to sunglasses," Aizawa said on their walk home from school.

"Hm? Well, I guess you can say that. They're pretty much a part of my character design you could say." Hizashi said walking happily ahead of Aizawa, as he put a finger up to the bridge of his nose.

"Why do you always wear them anyway?" Aizawa asked deciding to get straight to the question in fear that saying something else might make Hizashi go off topic.

"Like i said, they're apart of my character design! Plus it adds a sort of "cool guy" vibe to me."

Aizawa had to wince at how generic that answer was, but as half-assed as it was, it wasn't the one he was looking for. "No, really, what's the reason?" He asked this time, only a bit more demanding.

Hizashi stopping walking, looking back to Aizawa, "Why do you want to know?"

"Once again, you're always wearing them. There must be a reason. That's all i want to know, so why can't you just tell me?"

Hizashi stayed silent for a bit, and Aizawa just felt like letting it go for now, mostly because he was too tired for this, and didn't want to force the information out of him. Until Hizashi let out a large sigh.

"Well knowing you, you probably won't be satisfied with another generic answer, so why don't I show you?"

With that statement, he took his sunglasses off, his eyes at first being closed shut. Aizawa wasn't sure what he was expecting by this, but the moment Hizashi opened his eyes, Aizawa let a expression of surprise form on his face. Hizashi's eyes were something else he had to admit to himself. Bright green, but the feature that made them that "something else" were the dark rings around his iris. They were thin, each of them perfect circles that got smaller the closer they got to his pupil. Together, they were a pretty interesting sight, and quite beautiful.

As soon as he took them off, he put them back on. Pushing his finger on the bridge on his sunglasses he spoke up, "Satisfied?" He asked, sounding rather not too pleased by the situation.

"You didn't have to show me if you didn't want to." Aizawa said, starting to feel a bit guilty.

Hizashi sighed, "No, it's okay. You wouldn't have stopped asking anyway."

"You could've just said you were self-conscious of your eyes."

Hizashi was taken aback from that statement, but Aizawa wasn't wrong. For as long as he could remember, he's been teased about his eyes. Memories of being in elementary school flooded back to him. How the other children would call him out on his eyes, thinking that he had some weird eye quirk. He started to become so self-conscious of his eyes that he started wearing the sunglasses in junior high so no one would ask about them, and no one did.

Hizashi just turned around and waved back to Aizawa, "It's okay, I already showed them to you, so it doesn't matter anymore."

"…..They're really pretty."

Hizashi could not have turned around more quickly than he did. For one thing, Aizawa Shouta just said the word "pretty" and another thing was that he just called his eyes "pretty." At first Hizashi didn't know how to respond to that, from besides the already apparent blush on his face. "Uh, thanks," was all he managed to get out.

"Can I see them more often?" He then asked.

Hizashi had to turn away again from being flustered as hell, "Uh…well, i don't" Hizashi wasn't sure what to say, no one had ever complimented his eyes before without questioning them.

Aizawa spoke up, "Only when we're together, and it can be on your own time if you want that."

Hizashi turned back around to face him, "Well, if those are your only conditions, i don't see why not."

Hizashi had to smiled as he saw that rare little smile form on Aizawa's face. The two of them continued their walk home together, and as they parted ways to make their own ways home, Hizashi had to mentally promise himself to start talking his sunglasses off around Aizawa more, at least at lunch first.


	13. Dry Eye

**A/N: Sorry for the inactivity. I've been busy with band camp the past couple of days, and have just been really tired and drained of motivation lately. That being said, I don't know if I will be updating this anymore. I mean, I'll probably continue writing, but only when I'm not busy.**

 **Plus, this ship has gotten so much bigger with the amount of fanfictions and artists have been writing/drawing them, I feel like mine doesn't even compare. But despite the fics that are so much better than mine, you all chose to read mine and leave really nice comments, and that really does mean a lot to me. So thank you ^-^**

 **This fic is just full of my own headcanons for Aizawa and Mic.**

If Aizawa had to put a date on when he started to develop dry eye, it would have to be about when he was around ten. He just noticed one day that his eyes were starting to itch real badly, plus on top of that they had a real burning sensation each time he tried to rub them. Since then, it's been a major hassle to take care of, along with his insomnia. What really annoyed him about his dry eye were two things. One, he couldn't keep his quirk going for long periods of time, or else his eyes would start to burn and itch. And two, he always had to put in eye drops. Granted the second one wasn't too annoying because it did help against the burning sensation in his eyes, the reason it was annoying was how many eye drop bottles he went through on a weekly basis.

He always made sure to carry around his eye drop bottles with him at all times. However, when he opened his bag that morning before homeroom, he was surprised to see that the eye drop bottles weren't in there.

"You've got to be kidding me." he angrily whispered to himself.

Aizawa was not one to forget things so easily, but today was already a stressful enough morning as it was with his mother practically yelling at him to get up when he slept through his alarm. It wasn't the first time it's happened, but Aizawa could do without the constant nagging from her.

It wasn't any big deal, Aizawa could just go to the nurse's office to pick up some during lunch, but the question was, how long would he be able to hold off until then? Usually his regular prescription eye drops would last him about half the day, given that he didn't use his quirk. Regular eye drops didn't last as long, but they were better than nothing. All he had to do was get through the first half of the day.

Which didn't last long as his eyes were already burning by the time English class rolled around. Thankfully English was the last class before lunch so he didn't have to wait long before the bell rang to signal lunch. Aizawa quickly packed his bag and started making a dash to Recovery Girl's office.

"Hey Shouta, wait up!" The familiar voice of Hizashi called out for him. Aizawa gritted his teeth as he brought up his hand to his face. Why of all times did Hizashi have to stop him now? Plus he was sure that he told Hizashi a million times not to call him by his first name at school. He didn't want to waste his time with him at the moment.

"Not now Yamada, I don't have time to talk with you right now." Aizawa kept on walking.

"HUH? But you're talking to me right now? Come on! We have to hurry if want to get in line today!" Hizashi called out. Feeling rather ignored, Hizashi ran to catch up with Aizawa, "Let's go Shou- " he reached out to grab his hand.

"No Yamada!" Aizawa smacked his hand as he turned around.

"Are you okay, Shouta?" Hizashi asked. He saw that Aizawa's eyes were more bloodshot than usual.

"Obviously I'm not, I need to go to Recovery Girl's office to get some stuff. I'll be fine." Aizawa turned around and continued walking.

"Wait!" Hizashi ran back up to him. Aizawa was starting to really get fed up with him today.

"Yamada just let me…" Aizawa had to stop midsentence as Hizashi held out his hand; in it was a bottle of eye drops.

"Take it." He reached his hand further out to Aizawa.

Aizawa hesitantly reached out and grabbed the bottle from Hizashi's hands. To say that he was surprised was an understatement, "Um…thanks? But…"

"I've seen you put in eye drops everyday when you think I'm not looking, so I always carry some," Hizashi rubbed the back of his neck, "Ya know, just in case you need them."

Aizawa tightened his grip around the bottle before untwisted the cap off and placing some drops in his eyes, relief washing over his eyes. He wiped away the excess that was falling from his eyes.

"Feeling better?" Hizashi asked as Aizawa gave him back the bottle.

Aizawa nodded in response, "Yeah, thanks Yamada."

Hizashi smiled, "That's great! Just let me know if you need them again. Now, come on! We got to secure our regular spot!"

As the two of them made their way towards the cafeteria, Aizawa had to hide his smile from Hizashi. Despite how annoying he can be at times, Aizawa knew he could count on him.


End file.
